frozenfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Elsa
'Elsa 'è una dei protagonisti di Frozen ''e una dei personaggi principali della prima metà della quarta stagione di ''C'era una volta. Storia 'Frozen:'Elsa è nata con la capacità di creare il ghiaccio e la neve e da bambina utilizzava il suo potere per giocare con sua sorella Anna. Una notte Anna la sveglia per giocare e accidentalmente la colpisce con i suoi poteri. I suoi genitori portano le figlie da Gran Papà, che guarisce Anna e avvisa i sovrani di Arendelle che i poteri di Elsa cresceranno con lei dicendo che sono bellissimi ma anche pericolosi. Mentre ad Anna vengono cancellati i ricordi dell'accaduto e dei poteri magici della sorella, Elsa rimane traumatizzata e viene barricata nella sua camera. Le vengono anche dati dei guanti per sopprimere i suoi poteri, ma la magia dentro di lei continua a crescere e così Elsa diventa sempre più timorosa di ferire coloro che ama. Il re e la regina muoiono poi in un incidente in mare durante l'adolescenza delle sorelle, lasciandole ancora più sole e isolate. Tre anni dopo, avendo raggiunto la maggiore età, Elsa si prepara a essere incoronata regina. Nonostante sia spaventata, l'incoronazione procede senza intoppi, finché, al ricevimento, Anna chiede la sua benedizione per sposare il principe Hans, incontrato quel giorno. Elsa rifiuta il suo fidanzamento con una persona che a malapena conosce e le due iniziano a discutere, e la rabbia libera i poteri di Elsa. Davanti alle reazioni inorridite degli ospiti e all'accusa di essere un mostro o una strega, Elsa scappa e, durante la fuga, provoca inavvertitamente un inverno eterno su Arendelle. Ritiratasi sulle montagne, decide di abbracciare i suoi poteri e costruisce un palazzo di ghiaccio dove vivere libera senza il timore di ferire gli altri e in questa occasione crea il pupazzo di neve Olaf (che veniva creato da Elsa e da Anna quando erano piccole). Proprio al castello viene raggiunta da Anna, dal montanaro Kristoff, dalla renna Sven e da Olaf (che nel frattempo aveva incontrato i tre), intenzionati a farla tornare ad Arendelle. Quando lei rifiuta di andarsene, Anna le racconta dello stato in cui ha lasciato il regno ed Elsa, atterrita, libera la magia, congelando per sbaglio il cuore della sorella, che potrà essere guarito solo da un atto di vero amore. Kristoff soccorre Anna, mentre per cacciarli Elsa crea Marshmallow, un gigante di neve. Al termine della fuga, i capelli di Anna cominciano a diventare bianchi e la ragazza avverte un fortissimo freddo. Kristoff la porta dai suoi genitori adottivi, per l'appunto i troll, che immagina siano capaci di guarirla nuovamente. Questa volta però, essendo stata colpita al cuore, solo un atto di vero amore potrà salvarla da un'orribile sorte: diventare completamente di ghiaccio.Successivamente Hans, insieme agli sgherri dell'avido Duca di Weselton, desideroso di fare man bassa sulle ricchezze di Arendelle. Qui ha luogo una battaglia, al termine della quale Hans sconfigge Marshmallow ed Elsa, perdendo i sensi, viene riportata ad Arendelle, dove è tenuta prigioniera. Hans le chiede di far cessare l'inverno, ma la ragazza ammette di non sapere come farlo. Anna intanto arriva alla reggia, sempre più debole, ma quando chiede ad Hans di baciarla, questi le nega la salvezza, rivelando in realtà di non averla mai amata, e di aver finto per poter regnare su Arendelle, dopo averla sposata e ucciso sua sorella Elsa. Con l'imminente morte di Anna, ritiene che uccidendo Elsa darà fine all'inverno perenne e sarà acclamato come un eroe. Lasciata la ragazza morente al freddo, riferisce alla corte e al duca di Weselton che sono stati i poteri di Elsa ad uccidere Anna: così accusa la regina di alto tradimento e la condanna a morte. Poco prima che lui raggiunga la cella, Elsa riesce ad evadere, provocando però una tempesta di neve veicolata dalla sua paura. Questa si ferma solo quando Hans, mentendole, la informa che Anna è morta per colpa sua e, devastata, si accascia a terra. Hans solleva la spada per ucciderla, ma Anna (che nel frattempo è riuscita ad uscire dal castello, con l'aiuto di Olaf, per raggiungere Kristoff) interviene e blocca la lama mentre, nello stesso momento, si trasforma in una statua di ghiaccio. Poco dopo, però, inizia a scongelarsi, in quanto la scelta di salvare la sorella è stata l'atto di vero amore necessario per salvarla. Elsa comprende che l'amore è la chiave per controllare i suoi poteri e libera Arendelle dall'inverno. Subito dopo Elsa prende il suo posto al trono, Hans viene ricondotto nel suo regno, il Duca di Weselton viene cacciato, dopo aver appreso che Arendelle non effettuerà più scambi commerciali con il suddetto e permette ad Anna e Kristoff di amarsi. 'Frozen Fever:'Un anno dopo gli eventi di Frozen arriva il diciannovesimo compleanno di Anna e Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf e Sven sono decisi a farle una festa perfetta, tuttavia Elsa scopre di avere preso un raffreddore, ma decide di ingnorare la cosa per stare con la sorella. Va a svegliare Anna, le regala un nuovo vestito e ne crea uno per se stessa modificando il suo con i suoi poteri. Per tutta la giornata accompagna la sorella in una caccia al tesoro ma allo stesso tempo starnutisce in continuazione e, ad ogni starnuto, crea dei mini-olaf che si interessano alla torta di compleanno di Anna e quindi Olaf, Kristoff e Sven cercano di impedire loro di mangiarla. Nel frattempo, arrivato il tramonto, le ragazze raggiungono la torre dell'orologio, sulla cui cima si trova l'ultimo regalo. Ma Elsa, ormai stordita dalla febbre alta, rischia di cadere dalla torre, ma Anna riesce a salvarla in tempo e riesce a convincerla ad andare a letto. Arrivati al castello vedono che gli altri sono riusciti a salvare la torta e si festeggia il compleanno di Anna e nel frattempo Elsa si reca a suonare il corno reale in onore della sorella, ma accidentalmente starnutisce creando una gigantesca palla di neve che raggiunge le Isole del sud e colpisce Hans, che stava pulendo le stalle come punizione per gli eventi accaduti ad Arendelle, gettandolo in un carro di letame. Dopo la festa Anna accompagna Elsa in camera sua prendendosi cura di lei e le dice che il più bel regalo che poteva ricevere era quello di curara e ciò consola Elsa, dato che temeva di aver rovinato tutto. Infine Kristoff, Olaf e Sven accompagnano i mini-olaf al castello di ghiaccio di Elsa. 'C'era una volta:'Cinque anni dopo la morte di re Adgar e della regina Idun, Anna sta per sposarsi con Kristoff. Elsa decide di farle un regalo e nella soffitta del loro castello le regala l'abito da sposa della madre e un ciondolo a forma di stella. Tuttavia, Elsa trova anche il diario della madre dove spiega, anche se non chiaramente, il motivo del viaggio in cui lei e il sovrano sono morti. Elsa crede che sia stata colpa sua, in quanto si ritiene un mostro, ma Anna invece è ottimista. Assieme si recano nella radura dei troll, dove Gran Papà rivela loro che i genitori erano partiti per Mistheaven, un regno lontano. Anna pensa che lì si possano trovare le risposte, ma Elsa non vuole lasciare il regno (per paura di minacce sempre incombenti, come quella di Hans). Nonostante ciò, Anna riesce a lasciare il regno, mentre Kristoff e la sua renna Sven devono badare a Elsa. Mistheaven si scopre essere un altro nome per la Foresta Incantata (un luogo che, a differenza di Arendelle, è pieno di magia). Elsa vuole raggiungere Anna, ma Kristoff cerca di dissuaderla e di tenerla al sicuro ad Arendelle. Tuttavia, il consigliere reale la avverte che Hans, i suoi fratelli e l'esercito delle Isole del Sud è arrivato nel regno e si prepara ad attaccare la città. Kristoff vorrebbe dare un aiuto, ma Elsa gli proibisce di mettersi nei guai, inutilmente. Disubbidendo raggiunge con Sven la parte nord del regno e spia Hans e scopre che egli ha trovato il modo di catturare Elsa, grazie a un'urna magica in grado di intrappolarla e impadronirsi di Arendelle. Kristoff avverte Elsa, e assieme si avviano a raggiungere la grotta dove è custodito l'oggetto, prima che vi arrivi Hans, e distruggerlo. Riescono a impadronirsi dell'urna, ma vengono sorpresi da Hans, che apre il vaso così da intrappolare Elsa. Tuttavia, da esso esce un fluido bianco che libera Ingrid, la Regina delle Nevi, che congela Hans e mette in fuga i fratelli. Elsa è felice di aver trovato una persona come lei, e nel castello scopre una triste verità: la regina racconta di essere la sorella di sua madre. E la donna promette ad Elsa di aiutarla a trovare la sorella. Pochi giorni dopo Anna ritorna dal suo viaggio (nel quale usò come nome falso Joan e incontò David, il futuro Principe Azzurro, che era un pastore che aveva dei problemi con Bo Beep, una donna che usava la magia per ricattare i pastori, e così Anna decise di aiutarlo insegnandogli a combattere e in questo modo David riuscì a sconfiggerla. Poi giunse alla dimora di Tremotino, il più potente stregone della Foresta Incantata e il Signore Oscuro. Desiderosa di risposte sui genitori, accettò titubante un accordo dell'Oscuro: avrebbe dovuto recarsi da un anziano ai limiti della foresta, l'Apprendista, ovvero l'apprendista dello Stregone, uno dei maghi più potenti del mondo con la magia, e somministragli un liquido misterioso. Pur di scoprire la verità, si recò dall'uomo, ma colpita dalla sua gentilezza rifiutò di seguire l'accordo. Di ritorno dall'Oscuro, finse di aver obbedito, scoprendo però che quello che avrebbe dovuto somministrargli era un antidoto a un veleno dato da Tremotino il giorno prima: l'Apprendista si trasformò in un topolino. Anna ritornò alla capanna, ma vi trovò Tremotino, il quale rivelò le sue intenzioni: volle usarla poiché, non avendo ceduto all'oscurità, poteva superare un incantesimo protettivo. Anna però non aveva mai avuto l'intenzione di ferire il vecchio e, minacciata da Tremotino, fu tentata di ucciderlo: così facendo, superò completamente la prova, permettendo all'Oscuro di accedere alla cripta. Questo s'impadronì della scatola: il cappello in essa contenuto può sottrarre la magia per poi riutilizzarla, e lui avrebbe voluto usarlo per superare alcuni suoi limiti: infatti l'Oscuro ha un pugnale che, se posseduto da un'altra persona, poteva controllarlo. Anna tuttavia riuscì a prendere il controllo dell'Oscuro con il suo pugnale e a ritornare illesa ad Arendelle con lo scrigno, prima di fare ciò Tremotino le rivelò che i genitori della ragazza erano giunti da lui per chiedergli di togliere i poteri ad Elsa ma lui non poteva aiutarli e siccome Anna non sapeva come rivelare la verità ad Elsa non le disse nulla) e fa la conoscenza di Ingrid, la Regina delle Nevi. La ragazza è però sospettosa, e vuole scoprire di più sulla persona della zia. S'incammina verso la radura dei troll, e lungo il viaggio, nel negozio di Oaken, incontra Belle (una principessa della Foresta Incantata che perse la madre durante la Guerra degli Orchi, ma non ha ricordo di ciò e quindi giunse ad Arendelle per chiedere ai troll di farle recuperare la memoria). Raggiungono assieme i troll, e Gran Papà, dopo aver aiutato Belle, risponde ad Anna: Ingrid e Idun avevano una terza sorella, Helga, la quale da bambina è sparita misteriosamente assieme a Ingrid e il regno, con l'aiuto di Gran Papà, ha dimenticato le due sorelle (anni prima infatti, Helga e Idun conducono la loro regale vita, ma Ingrid s'isola sempre più spaventata dai suoi poteri tanto da escludersi da una festa da ballo, in cui Helga avrebbe presentato il suo futuro fidanzato, il Duca di Weselton. Consapevole della vita che non potrà avere, Ingrid vuole allontanarsi, ma le due sorelle si oppongono e decidono di aiutarla a domare i suoi poteri con l'aiuto di Tremotino, a Mistheaven: da lui, in cambio dei loro nastri, simbolo del loro amore, ricevono dei guanti azzurri in grado di domare i poteri e un’urna. Tuttavia il duca desiderava Ingrid e non Helga, perciò tenta di baciarla nei giardini del castello, ma è duramente rifiutato, tanto da essere allontanato con i poteri di Ingrid. Minaccia così di dire a tutti che sia mostro, ma Ingrid, furiosa, lo attacca: però colpisce per sbaglio la sorella Helga, intervenuta in difesa della sorella, al cuore, che cade a terra priva di vita, ghiacciandosi e frantumandosi. Idun irrompe, trovando la sorella morta: non avendo altra soluzione, e temendo per la prima volta la sorella, la imprigiona nell'urna. Infine nasconde l' urna nella Valle del nord e si rivolge a Gran Papà affinché cancelli il ricordo di Ingrid e Helga a tutto il regno). Sulla strada del ritorno, quando Anna confessa di voler usare il cappello magico sottratto al Signore Oscuro per indebolire Ingrid, sia lei che Belle vengono attaccate da Ingrid stessa, la quale cattura Anna. A questa, imprigionata, Ingrid rivela il suo piano: vorrebbe ricostruire la famiglia che non ha più avuto. Belle, tornata nel suo castello, trova la Guerra degli Orchi a un punto critico: decide allora di affidarsi a Tremotino per salvare il regno (egli fece cessare la guerra ma in cambio chiese Belle come domestica, la quale, col passare degli anni, si innamorò di lui, gesto che venne ricambiato e i due si sposarono). Dopo aver catturato Anna, Ingrid rivela ad Elsa, falsamente, che Anna ha cercato di tradirle, mentendo alla sorella sull'esito della missione a Mistheaven e sull'oggetto recuperato. Elsa finge di crederle, ma in realtà si rende conto che la zia è malvagia e che sta solo tentando di metterla contro Anna. Così di nascosto libera la sorella dalla prigione in cui Ingrid l'aveva fatta rinchiudere e le rivela il suo piano per fermare la zia: rinchiuderla di nuovo nell'urna. Poiché non sanno dove la zia l'abbia nascosta, le due sorelle frugano insieme nell'area disabitata e proibita del castello (la zona dove una volta si trovavano le camere della loro madre e delle sue sorelle): qui trovano sia Hans, ancora una statua di ghiaccio, sia l'urna. Per poter catturare Ingrid, decidono che Elsa sarebbe ritornata nelle sale reali a comunicare alla zia la condanna riservata ad Anna, mentre Anna sarebbe tornata nella cella e l’avrebbe catturata con l'urna magica appena fosse arrivata. Purtroppo Ingrid ha origliato il piano, così riesce a bloccare Anna e a lanciarle l'incantesimo degli sguardi infranti: questo incantesimo (lo stesso che Ingrid nel futuro vuole lanciare su Storybrooke, una città nel Maine dove i personaggi delle favole vengono imprigionati dalla Regina cattiva di Biancaneve e dove il tempo non scorre) porta alla luce il lato oscuro delle persone. Così Anna raggiunge Elsa, e riversa su di lei la sua rabbia e il suo odio, mentre Ingrid fa notare a Elsa come nessuno la accetti per quello che è, con i suoi poteri. Inaspettatamente, Anna apre l'urna che aveva con sé, e vi rinchiude Elsa, che si rifiuta di difendersi con i propri poteri, consapevole che la sorella è sotto incantesimo e non è in sé. Ingrid è colta allo sprovvista e, adirata, congela istantaneamente l'intero regno, rendendo tutte le persone di ghiaccio, incluse Anna e Kristoff, dopodiche cancella la memoria ad Elsa su tutto ciò che sa su di lei. Immediatamente compare Tremotino, il quale reclama il cappello dello stregone che Anna gli aveva sottratto. Ingrid rifiuta e l'Oscuro si appropria dell’urna, dicendo che le verrà restituita solamente quando gli verrà consegnato il cappello. Ingrid abbandona il castello e si reca dall'apprendista dello Stregone, chiedendo, in cambio del cappello, una terza sorella dotata di poteri: l'apprendista le rivela che la terza sorella deve ancora nascere e che la troverà nel nostro mondo. Dopo che la Regina delle Nevi gli ha riconsegnato il cappello, le fa attraversare un portale che la conduce nel nostro mondo, negli anni '80. Due anni dopo nella Foresta Incantata la Regina Cattiva (il cui nome è Regina) porta nel nostro mondo tutti i personaggi delle favole, ma Biancaneve e suo marito David (il Principe Azzurro) riescono a mandare la loro figlia, Emma, nel nostro mondo senza essere colpita dal sortilegio (infatti chi viene colpito dal sortilegio dimentica chi è in realltà). Passano 28 anni ed Emma (portata a Storybrooke da suo figlio Henry, che era stato dato in adozione da Emma e che venne poi addottato da Regina grazie al signor Gold, che si rivela poi essere Tremotino) riesce a riportare la memoria a tutti e a far diventare buona Regina (la quale si innamorò di Robin Hood, il quale perse la moglie anni prima). Tuttavia gli abitanti rimangono a Storybrooke e affrontano diversi cattiva, tra cui Zelena (sorella di Regina e strega cattiva del sud) che progetta di andare indietro nel tempo per cambiare il suo futuro. Dopo averla sconfitta Emma e capitan Uncino (un pirata che diventò buono e si innamorò di Emma) finiscono per errore nel passato e impediscono senza volerlo l'incontro tra i genitori di Emma e così chiedono aiuto a Tremotino, il quale li aiuta. Tuttavia all'inizio il piano sembra fallire a causa del fatto che Emma viene imprigionata dalla Regina del passato e in prigione incontra Mariam, una donna che era stata condannata a morte. Uncino libera Emma e Mariam e insieme riesono a riportare le cose a posto, tuttavia Emma e Uncino decidono di non portarla dalla sua famiglia per non cambiare ulteriormente il passato, ma piuttosto di portarla con loro nel futuro con loro. Tornano da Tremotino, che però dice loro che solo la magia di luce può riportarli nella loro epoca e così li rinchiude nella sua cripta (un luogo dove egli tiene gli oggetti che teme di più), ma Emma (che possiede la magia di luce) apre un portale verso la loro epoca, ma non si accorgono che si sono portati dietro un'oggetto: l'urna che tiene prigioniera Elsa. Uncino, Emma fanno conoscere Mariam ai cittadini di Storibrooke ma si scopre che lei è la moglie di Robin Hood e ciò porta Regina ad odiare Emma. Nel frattempo Elsa finalmente si libera e, lasciata la fattoria di Zelena, si ritrova all'ingresso di Storybrooke, dove involontariamente congela il furgone con a bordo Brontolo e Pisolo. Raggiunta la città, comincia a essere spaventata per il nuovo mondo. Intanto, Regina si allontana dal gruppo in quanto Marian la ritiene ancora un mostro. Inutilmente Emma cerca di rappacificare la situazione, conscia di averla creata con il suo viaggio nel tempo. Quando Robin rivela poi a Regina che, pur amandola, appartiene come da voto, a Marian, la donna s'infuria e decide di ricorrere a una vecchia conoscenza; libera Sidney (l'uomo che anni prima aveva imprigionato nel suo specchio, infatti è lui il famoso Specchio magico) dal manicomio e lo rende nuovamente Specchio. Vuole tornare indietro nel tempo per far sì che Marian non sia mai esistita. Nel frattempo, Emma e Uncino, dall'allarme scatenato da Brontolo, inseguono la scia di ghiaccio della regina, la quale, spaventata, ricrea il mostro di ghiaccio Marshmallow, che terrorizza la città. Quando poi esso attacca l'accampamento dell'Allegra Brigata (la banda di Robin), inutilmente fermato da Emma e dai suoi poteri, Regina riesce ad annientarlo prima che ferisca Marian (nonostante avesse la possibilità di lasciarla morire senza che nessuno venisse a saperlo). La donna si ricrede sul conto di Regina, durante questi eventi, Belle e Gold si recano in luna di miele in una sfarzosa villa, lasciata disabitata; Gold scopre però alcuni oggetti lasciati dal precedente padrone, come un magico cappello blu stellato. Regina ritorna da Sidney e decide di cambiare il suo piano; ha notato che tutti gli eventi del libro di fiabe di Henry si sono sempre puntualmente verificati, e vuole trovarne l'autore così da riscrivere la sua storia. Nel frattempo i rapporti tra Henry e Emma sono tesi, per via dei malumori del ragazzino che si sente rifiutato da Regina. Durante una discussione fra i due, improvvisamente viene a mancare la corrente elettrica in tutta la città ed Emma è costretta a iniziare le sue indagini per scoprire chi sia il colpevole. Con l'aiuto di Uncino e David la causa del guasto viene scoperta: una barriera di ghiaccio ha circondato completamente la città, impedendo a chiunque di lasciare Storybrooke. Osservando attentamente, Emma riesce a scorgere la figura di Elsa fra i ghiacci e le due hanno occasione di parlare, mentre in città. Elsa, spaventata da Uncino e David, fa crollare parte del muro di ghiaccio, intrappolando lei e Emma. Elsa in un primo momento afferma che libererà Emma solo quando le riporteranno Anna, che è convinta si trovi in città poiché ne ha trovato la collana che le aveva regalato anni prima nel negozio di Gold, dopodiché confessa di non essere in grado di gestire i propri poteri e che per liberare Emma avrà bisogno del sostegno di sua sorella. David riconosce la collana di Anna da una foto nel negozio di Gold e capisce che si tratta di Joan, così, una volta tornato da Elsa, l'aiuta usando le stesse parole che Anna aveva usato per spronarlo, riuscendo così ad aiutare Elsa coi suoi poteri. Emma viene quindi liberata, appena prima che muoia per congelamento. David riesce inoltre a rintracciare Bo Peep, ora una macellaia, e a farsi dare il bastone con il quale era stata marchiata Anna, scoprendo così che la giovane è ancora viva. Biancaneve riesce a riportare la corrente elettrica in tutta Storybrooke, ma misteriosamente il muro di ghiaccio che ne delimita il perimetro resta intatto. Gli abitanti della città, sollevati per aver risolto tutti i problemi, tornano ai rispettivi compiti e Brontolo decide di approfittarne per recarsi alla gelateria di Storybrooke dove, nonostante la mancanza di corrente elettrica, gli alimenti non ne hanno risentito minimamente. Il motivo è che la gelataia altri non è se non Ingrid. Pochi giorni dopo Ingrid lancia il sortilegio di ghiaccio a Mariam per far ricadere la colpa su Elsa e così lei e Uncino si mettono a cercare il responsabile e trovano Ingrid nella foresta, la quale rivela a lei che è stata Anna a imprigionarla nell' urna e allo stesso tempo tenta di uccidere Uncino ma viene fermata da Emma e da David ed è costretta a fuggire, ma prima fa un dialogo con Emma che le fa supporre che le due si siano già incontrate (infatti anni prima Emma stava passando la prima notte in una nuova casa, ma non è soddisfatta dell'ambiente. Tuttavia, la donna che l'ha accolta, Ingrid, si dimostrò molto gentile e disposta a darle molte occasioni. Tra le due nacque una certa intimità, un rapporto di amore quasi materno tanto che un giorno al luna park Ingrid rivela a Emma di volerla ufficialmente adottare come figlia. Di ritorno a casa Ingrid rivela a Emma che lei è molto più di quel che sembra, e che è dotata di poteri, come aveva notato poche ore prima mentre Emma giocava a una macchinetta: per dimostrarglielo la porta in mezzo alla strada, rischiando di essere investita pur di obbligarla a usare i poteri per bloccare un'auto. Terrorizzata, Emma scappa per non tornare più. Ingrid si mette alla ricerca di Storybrooke, riuscendo con la sua magia a entrarvi. Una decina di anni dopo, quando Emma era appena arrivata in città si recò alla gelateria di Ingrid: riconoscendola, lei le cancellò la memoria e le prende i ricordi su di lei). Tempo dopo Emma, rovistando fra i documenti del comune con Elsa, ritrova delle foto scattate al suo arrivo a Storybrooke da Sidney, e fra esse ne trova alcune in cui si intrattiene con Sarah Fisher, ovvero Ingrid. Non ricordando tali momenti, vuole parlare con Regina per avere informazioni. Mentre le due discutono sul loro rapporto, Elsa scorge Anna fra i boschi e la segue, ma quando la raggiunge scopre che in realtà non era Anna, bensì un'illusione creata da Ingrid, che imprigiona Elsa così che non interferisca col suo piano. Regina (con l'auto di un titubante Sidney) si avventura alla ricerca dell'antagonista, raggiunta in seguito da Emma. Ben presto vengono però attaccate dalla Regina delle Nevi e da un suo soldato di ghiaccio: Regina scopre che Sidney l'ha tradita, alleandosi con l'altra. Sconfitto il soldato, entrambe vengono sopraffatte dalla regina, Elsa, liberatasi, interviene, facendola fuggire. Più tardi, nel suo covo, la Regina delle Nevi, che aveva preso lo specchio tascabile di Regina, ne stacca un frammento così da inserirlo in uno più grande, composto da pezzi di altri specchi. Dopo tale disavventura, i rapporti fra Regina ed Emma cominciano a rinsaldarsi. Quest'ultima, a cui è tornata in mente la storia avuta con Lily (un'amica che aveva incontrato quand'era piccola, ella però disse delle bugie ad Emma e così la cacciò), si sforza di riscorrere i ricordi d'infanzia: trova una videocamera che aveva usato per registrarsi con l’amica, e scorrendola con Uncino trova altri pezzi, che Emma sembra avere dimenticato. Fra questi Emma scopre sconvolta, senza ricordarlo, il periodo passato in una casa-famiglia diretta da Sarah Fisher e così mostra il filmato della videocamera agli amici più stretti, e concordano assieme di cercare, a gruppi, la Regina delle Nevi. Il signor Gold si avventura da solo, in quanto vuole proporre un accordo ad Ingrid, ma ella ancora non cede. Belle intanto, con Elsa, ricerca nella biblioteca informazioni sul passato della regina, ma la vista di Elsa riporta in mente a Belle l'esperienza vissuta ad Arendelle con Anna: pur mentendo a Elsa, è decisa a ritrovare da sola Anna. Così chiede al marito di accompagnarla dalla Regina delle Nevi. Nel covo della regina scopre lo specchio che ha creato, il quale riflette una visione oscura di Belle: questo riflesso accusa Belle di essere debole e le instilla il dubbio sul marito. Solo il suo la distoglie da quell'oggetto, e Belle si scusa per la perdita di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Elsa invece ha trovato la genealogia dei sovrani di Arendelle, e assieme a Emma scopre che la sorella perduta, Helga, assomiglia molto ad Emma, a cui è legata la profezia che la renderebbe sorella di Ingrid. Solo Belle però getta luce sulla situazione: ha scoperto che lo specchio della regina serve a gettare l'incantesimo degli sguardi infranti: Ingrid vuole usarlo per annientare Storybrooke e convivere come una famiglia con Emma ed Elsa. Così Emma ed Elsa decidono di darsi da fare per imprigionare Ingrid, usando un incantesimo di cattura. Infatti, scoperto che si nascondeva, assieme allo specchio stregato, nella torre dell'orologio, riescono a metterle le catene, impedendole di usare i suoi poteri, e a portarla nella centrale dello sceriffo. Dopo aver chiesto a Uncino, David ed Elsa (furiosa contro la donna per la scomparsa di Anna) di ritornare nella torre per prenderle lo specchio, Emma decide di parlare faccia a faccia con Ingrid. Si tratta, tuttavia, di un piano della Regina delle Nevi proprio per avere questo confronto: Ingrid cercherà di farle capire che tra loro c’è un legame speciale, più forte di quello con i suoi veri genitori che, afferma, in passato l’hanno abbandonata senza cercare nemmeno di spezzare in qualche modo la maledizione, e che ora hanno anche un altro bambino da amare al suo posto (infatti, durante la lotta con Zelena, Biancaneve e David ebbero un figlio). Ciò fa infuriare Emma, levando il freno ai suoi poteri, tanto che Emma distrugge la parete della centrale. Dopo aver ottenuto ciò che desiderava, Ingrid scompare. Emma è fuori controllo, mettendo in pericolo la vita dei suoi cari e avendo per la prima volta il terrore per i suoi poteri, fugge. Ingrid infine decide di stipulare l’accordo con Gold: in cambio del nastro che gli aveva dato anni prima, lei gli sussurra un segreto per potersi liberare definitivamente dall'influenza del pugnale: il cuore di colui che lo conosce fin da prima che egli diventasse il Signore Oscuro. Intanto Emma rimane isolata (accentuato dal fatto che per sbaglio ha ferito Henry) e si rivolge a Gold per liberarsi dei poteri. Egli accetta di aiutarla, ma in realtà è una trappola per rinchiudere Emma nel cappello dello Stregone per accumulare abbastanza energia per liberarsi dal pugnale. Ma prima che Emma si liberasse dai poteri viene fermata da Elsa, che le dice che non è stato solo grazie all’amore di Anna che le ha permesso di controllare i suoi poteri, ma anche il fatto che ha accettato i suoi poteri e così Elsa riesce a far idea ad Emma. Intanto Tremotino strappa il cuore ad Uncino, che era venuto per salvarla, e decide di controllarlo affinchè trovi il modo di avere il potere necessario da mettere nel cappello. Nel frattempo Ingrid fa comparire al suo polso e a quelli di Emma ed Elsa i fiocchi che avevano indossato la madre e le zie di quest’ultima e scaglia il sortilegio, che sarebbe arrivato a Storybrooke entro il tramonto. Allora David, Biancaneve, Regina, Henry, Emma ed Elsa raggiungono il muro di ghiaccio e provano a scavalcarlo, ma il muro trema e fa desistere gli altri. Tuttavia Elsa vede per terra il ciondolo di Anna (che aveva perso quando incontrò Emma) e lo recupera. Intanto ad Arendelle l’incantesimo di Ingrid svanisce e Anna e Kristoff si scongelano frastornati. Tuttavia, anche Hans esce dal suo congelamento e con i suoi fratelli si proclama re di Arendelle. Anna e Kristoff riescono a sfuggire dal castello, ma non volendo lasciare il regno alla mercé di Hans e volendo ritrovare Elsa, rinchiusa nell'urna (Anna ha trovato un filo di paglia d'oro nel salone, segno del passaggio di Tremotino), decidono di trovare un oggetto che i due sovrani deceduti di Arendelle stavano cercando: la Stella dei Desideri, in grado di esaudire ogni desiderio al cuore più puro. La stella è sotto possesso del capitano Barbanera: Anna è disposta a pagare qualunque cosa per la Stella, ma Barbanera si è alleato con Hans (che li aveva inseguiti). Kristoff e Anna sono rinchiusi in un baule e gettati in mare nel punto in cui i suoi genitori sono morti (Regno di Poseidone). Scoprono inoltre da Hans che il regno è rimasto ghiacciato per trent'anni. I due stanno per morire annegati quando, sul fondale del mare, un vortice di luce avvolge il baule. A Storybrooke, mentre tutti gli abitanti cercano inutilmente di trovare rifugio e di allontanarsi dalle persone care, Emma ed Elsa, con l'aiuto di Belle, scoprono che Anna, essendo già stata colpita dall'incantesimo, ne è immune e può essere d'aiuto nel trovare un contro incantesimo. Usando un incantesimo di localizzazione sul ciondolo che Elsa aveva regalato alla sorella, trovano che Anna è dietro a una parete di roccia nelle gallerie, tuttavia sarebbe rischioso aprirla. La Madre superiora con le altre sorelle fate si trova da Granny's a preparare il contro incantesimo, ma non avendo più tempo necessitano solo del ciondolo. Elsa non vuole perdere per sempre la sorella, perciò si avventura nella galleria e riesce ad aprire la parete, che conduce lei e Emma alla spiaggia. Consapevole che l'incantesimo di localizzazione potrebbe non aver funzionato, desidera solo riavere la sorella. Improvvisamente, sulla spiaggia compare il baule dentro cui vi sono Anna e Kristoff: il ciondolo non è altro che la Stella dei Desideri. Il gruppo corre da Granny's per aiutare la fate, ma lo trovano deserto: di nascosto, Uncino, su ordine di Gold, ha usato il cappello delle stregone per catturare tutte le fate e la loro magia, compresa Turchina. Ormai non c'è più tempo, e l'incantesimo comincia a scagliarsi su Storybrooke. Per strada la gente comincia ad attaccarsi a vicenda, mentre alla stazione dello sceriffo Biancaneve e David litigano fra loro. Emma ed Elsa decidono di trovare Ingrid e fermarla a tutti i costi, mentre Anna sarebbe rimasta con Kristoff, i genitori e il fratellino di Emma. Emma ed Elsa trovano Ingrid ma i nastri legati ai polsi di loro tre evitano che si feriscano l'une le altre. Emma comprende che per liberarsene devono usare una magia opposta all'amore che le lega: l'odio. E per farlo sono costrette a liberare Regina dalla prigionia che si era creata nella cripta: facendosi attaccare, riescono a liberarsi dei bracciali. Tuttavia, Regina è libera e raggiunge Biancaneve: liberatasi di Anna e Kristoff (rimandati alla spiaggia), comincia a lottare con lei. Sulla spiaggia, Anna trova una bottiglia con l'ultimo messaggio della madre; così accorre alla grotta di Ingrid dove lei, Emma ed Elsa stavano discutendo. Legge la lettera, che si dimostra una confessione di Idun sull'amore per Helga e Ingrid stessa (e quindi il pentimento per aver imprigionato quest'ultima ed esprimendo quindi il desiderio che fosse liberata e che il regno riacquistasse il ricordo di lei e di Helga). Ingrid capisce di aver sempre avuto il puro amore delle sorelle, e comprende lo sbaglio che ha fatto: per bloccare l'incantesimo, si sacrifica. Storybrooke ritorna alla normalità, mentre la neve, ultimo saluto di Ingrid, scende in città. Con il fallimento del piano originario di Ingrid, anche alcuni progetti di Gold terminano; tuttavia, le sue intenzioni sono ancora realizzabili. Con la sconfitta di Ingrid, la priorità di Elsa, Anna e Kristoff è tornare a riprendersi il trono di Arendelle: Elsa distrugge la barriera di ghiaccio, ma rivela la presenza di un altro incantesimo di occultamento sulla città: chi la lascia non riuscirà più a rientrarvi. Gold vuole lasciare il prima possibile la città con Belle, non prima di essersi liberato dal potere del pugnale usando il cappello dello Stregone; vuole inoltre liberarsi di Anna poiché, avendolo conosciuto nella Foresta Incantata, è a conoscenza della sua debolezza. Per questo motivo ritorna alla villa nella foresta per rivelare il portale che aveva portato Ingrid nel Mondo senza magia: tramite il controllo su Uncino la annuncia agli altri così che Anna, la sorella e Kristoff si allontanino. Tuttavia, prima di sparire nel portale per Arendelle, Anna, scoperto che il benefico signor Gold è Tremotino, avverte Emma e la famiglia sulle possibili vere intenzioni dell'Oscuro. Infatti egli si trovava sulla torre dell’orologio per fare l’incantesimo, ma viene fermato da Belle, che lo allontana dalla città. Dopo essere tornati ad Arendelle Elsa, Anna e Kristoff liberano il regno da Hans e dai suoi fratelli e finalmente Anna e Kristoff si sposano. Personalità * In Frozen lei è insicura, riservata e isolata da tutti per non fare del male alle persone che ama. * In Frozen fever torna ad essere una ragazza felice e un pò giocherellona. Abilità Creare e manipolare il ghiaccio e la neve Relazioni Apparizioni Animazione * Frozen: Il regno del ghiaccio * Frozen Fever * Frozen: Le avventure di Olaf Libri * A sister more like me * Frozen (little golden book) * Frozen: padded classic book * Olaf & Sven on thin ice * Phantoms of Arendelle Gallery Curiosità * Il suo personaggio è stato creato sul modelo della regina delle nevi del libro omonimo di Hans Christian Andersen. * E' nata durante il solstizio d' inverno, mentre sua sorella Anna è nata durante il solstizio d'estate. * All'inizio era stata concepita come la cattiva del film, ma John Lasseter (che lavorava al film come produttore esecutivo) difese il personaggio e alla fine si decise di renderla come personaggio positivo (ciò è stato possibile anche grazie all' ascolto della canzone "Let it go", il cui messaggio era chiaramente positivo). * Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Oaken e Gran Papà appaiono nella prima parte della quarta stagione della serie televisiva C'era una volta. Nel doppiaggio italiano, tutti i personaggi hanno le stesse voci del film d'animazione, caso unico nella storia del doppiaggio. * Anna ed Elsa appaiono anche come due personaggi giocabili nel videogioco Disney Infinity. In Disney Infinity 3.0 invece appare anche Olaf, sempre come un personaggio giocabile.Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi di Frozen Categoria:Personaggi di Frozen Fever Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Protagonisti